1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device for a drill for achieving regular and reversed rotation, and more particularly to a device in which a common load necessitates controlling the regular and reversed rotation of a drill using an AC single phase or three phase motor as the driving source.
2. Prior Art
In order to control the rotary direction of a drill in the prior art in both the regular and reversed direction, it is possible only by using an AC three-phase motor. To achieve this result, is is necessary not only to provide a switch but also a limit switch, and since it is possible to control the rotary direction to both the regular and reversed direction when it merely provides a switch extra for regular and reversed rotation, it is impossible to use a single-phase motor which causes a fall in operating efficiency because of the need to operate a switch unnecessrily case by case.
On the one hand, the present invention provides an AC single-phase motor as its driving source in order to solve the above defect in the prior art, but on the other hand, the applicant of the present application controls the regular and reverse operation of the device in which the rotational direction of a drill is controlled optionally by only one microswitch.